Penguin Habitat
This is the Penguins' headquarters and home.There are currently four penguins residing here (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private). In the first Madagascar movie, the HQ still hadn't been built, as the penguins only had a tunnel under the fish bowl, which they apparently planned to use to get to Antarctica, although they resurfaced in the ex-zebra habitat. It is unknown if part of the tunnel still exists and leads to the nowadays llama habitat Interior Inside the habitat, there are four vertical bunks in the wall each with a pillow and blanket. To the left of the side with the bunks, there is a ladder leading up to the main entrance. To the right of the bunks, there is a large door and a clock. On the wall to the left of the ladder, there is a large fish mounted on a a plaque reading "Private's First Prize". On the wall opposite the mounted fish, there is a Television with a VCR / DVD player, a large radio and megaphone on top of a concrete block and behind those, a jumble of wires, a fork acting for a missing piece of wire, and an electrical box. On the wall opposite the bunks there are two portholes looking out into the water surrounding the habitat, and a periscope that looks around the outside part of the habitat. On the ceiling there are many pipes and wires, and a large light, In Popcorn Panic, Skipper had put in decorative ceiling spikes, in which he said "I knew I shouldn't have put in those decorative ceiling spikes." while being raised by a rising wave of popcorn. The furniture inside varies and can include a refrigerator, an oil drum, a square metal plate suspended by a concrete block acting as a table, four concrete blocks around the "table" for chairs, and a checkerboard held up by another concrete block that Kowalski uses for a small laboratory, his abacus, or talking spellchecker. Exterior The habitat is a very simple and comfy H.Q. The main entrance is a hole in the floor of the habitat covered by a fish bowl. It is unknown why Alice or other humans do not notice the penguins missing from the ice, as they sleep in the HQ and are seen in the HQ for most of the day. According to humans there should not be a room (with 13 levels beneath that) under the ice. There are Fourteen plus exits. Entrances *'Main Entrance' - The main entrance is under the fish dish on the penguin's habitat, which on cases of lockdown has nails bolted down tight to prevent any intruders. *'Tunnel 13b' - Revealed in The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole, it is located next to the subway. According to Skipper, there is no way anyone can get through it, but Blowhole surpasses the security system in his Subterranean Attack Pod after using beach balls as decoys. It is armed with enemy-seeking missiles, flamethrowers, etc. *'Sewers' - Revealed in Huffin and Puffin. When a password is pressed on a phone, the trash can nearby moves over, revealing an elevator. There are many traps & every single one are aligned in such a dangerous order that Kowalski had quoted: "no one could possibly get through, not even us... oh wait.". *There are also many other unnamed tunnels, including the one they were digging when they found the entrance to Buck Rockgut's cave in The Red Squirrel. Tunnels/Other Rooms What is behind the door varies also, and can be a passage running under the zoo, a room with many pipes, a furnace, and spikes on the roof, a restroom, or a laboratory, it is possible a tunnel runs in several directions & there might be a staircase to lower levels in case of the elevator fails. The habitat is also rigged with booby traps such as spoons that shoot out from behind the mounted fish, and a laundry basket and a plastic crate that fall from the roof. It also appears that Skipper has a remote that flips part of one of the walls to reveal an impressive array of gadgets, weaponry, and explosives, but on one occassion showed a variety of chemicals. It is uncertain what is behind the plaque - it has been a tunnel to and from various other habitats, an entrance to the sewers and also a safe. The best explanation is that the tunnel splits off into numerous directions, but the safe appears right at the opening, blocking the way. There is possibly a big hidden doorway that secretly leads into one of the entrances to the Lemur Habitat behind the TV & other stuff against the back wall (as shown in Mr. Tux on how quick they got to the scene) Elevator There is a hidden elevator that goes to the 13 classified sub-levels which were first shown in King Julien for a Day. *Level 1: Main Level *Level 2: Storage *Level 3: UFO *Level 4: Giant Creature's eye/Giant Eye *Level 5: Unknown *Level 6: Unknown *Level 7: Unknown *Level 8: Unknown *Level 9: Unknown *Level 10: Unknown *Level 11: Unknown *Level 12: Unknown *Level 13: (Hidden level) Kowalski's untested inventions and, quite possibly, the safe he used to hide his experimental power cell in The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole . The password is "Doris." * Appearances * The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas caper * Madagascar * The Penguins of Madagascar Trivia * The lower level resembles a submarine. ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- Category:Exhibits Category:Locations Category:Central Park Zoo Category:Locations in New York City